Symphony of Time
by ramza nightmare
Summary: This is my new romance-drama story of Chrono Cross. I didn't transfer someone to the Chrono Cross world, but I transferred someone - Kid's trueself! Schala. Enjoy this story.


DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own the Chrono Cross game or Squaresoft (now SquareEnix) because I am the game itself (kidding). This story is just for entertainment. Feel free to read this story. I made the OC for this story.

I am new here, even I have been writing since a year ago. But I haven't written the English one. So please support me with your review if I have mistakes in grammar. My grammar sucks.

Spoiler for the readers: After beating the Time Devourer with Chrono Cross element, Kid transformed herself to her true body – Schala. Then the Another World disappeared and Serge came back to the true time - Opassa Beach. So how about Schala? When you watch the credits and hear the song, at the end you'll see Kid (or Schala?) – holding her amulet – standing between the people in a city. I made this story based of this – enjoy the story

Symphony of Time – A Chronicles Sequel

Minor Symphony 1: Who Dresses Like A Sleeper Forgets Her Name But I Think I Know Her

Tuesday, September 11th 2007

Mud City

00.59 PM

The electronic bell of the school rang surprisingly without any warning and faded my thought. I had never felt like this – my thought disappeared for the first time – because I never cared the bell before. My heart grumbled for the millionth time but I didn't regret after a moment. I stepped out from my classroom without caring my friend's calling.

"No time for chit-chat now. I have go to my house now, as soon as possible. If it is not possible, I'll seek the other ways." I said quickly.

But then my friend replied, "But I just wanna.."

"Oh, so you want to breathe your last?" I replied with a loud voice and it made many people stared me. I knew that my friends just wanted to make use of the assignment I had done in the past. But more than that, they wouldn't talk even a word.

I walked through the lobby in a rush and found that my locker was locked. After looking for the key but didn't find it, I took some tools I brought and broke the locker. Knowing a teacher was staring me, I ran away with my last power to avoid his anger.

01.03 PM

The Road to Home

The sun was burning in anger, making hot the weather for the reason I didn't know. Its luminosity had decreased because of somehow, making its gravity became stronger and pulled Terra to its atmosphere. I walked under the shadow of trees to avoid sun's anger. It could make me dazed.

The road was reflecting the sunlight, making fake scenery that made me crazy. There was no tree again to protect my head from the light, so I must head its heat. The light started to take over my consciousness and it succeeded.

My body sprawled on the ground like a victim of a hit and run accident. But after a second, I got my consciousness again but still couldn't see anything other than the white light or stand up against the sunlight. My body's still weak as a weakling.

I heard a sound – light footsteps. I hoped this one would help me to stand up or give me drink to raise my energy back. The light footsteps were heard louder each time. When the sound was disappeared, I tried to open my eyes. Maybe I could see normally now. And that was true. What I saw was a beautiful but sad girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing pure-white pajamas. In her right palm, there's a purple amulet. She stared me a while like a girl who had found her lost best friend.

"Help me," said her slowly – no, too slow.

_What? She didn't want to offer help, but asking it to me?_

But before I replied, her body had fallen upon mine and started to sleep.

"Zzz… Mmm…" She yawned.

"Ughh.." This was so bad. A stranger I had never met before slept on my body peacefully. As a man I liked this but still, I didn't want to be a problem for her. I pushed her slowly to the hot asphalt, so I could stand up again.

What should I do?? I do not know her. Should I… carry her to her house? But I do not know where her house is. I think I will carry her on my back to my apartment first.

I took and carried her body on my back. It was not too heavy, so I could walk easily. But the sunlight still tried to steal my consciousness again. I must be quick.

"Tap, tap, tap… Tap, tap, tap…"

01.33

The Amnesiac Sleeper, I Guess

It seemed that my apartment – I did not own it, just rented a room – could be seen clearly now. I guessed the distance from me now was 20 meters. She's still sleeping peacefully on my back. I was so exhausted. I needed to go home and drink some glasses of water. I didn't want to be dehydrated like a dead plant.

I ran like a wind, arrived in the gate but saw no one.

"It seems that all people are still working," I guessed.

I walked in, went to the third floor, and arrived in front of the room 0018. She hugged me now, while she's sleeping.

"Please let me go," I said.

"No…" She mumbled. "I don't want to let you go… forever… because you're my love…"

_She's crazy._

"No… I'm not a crazy… I think you are the crazy one… Your face reflects… A mother complex - schizophrenia – bipolar – multi personality disorder sufferer…" She mumbled again.

_What? She can hear my thought?_

"Okay, shut up. I'll throw you out if you don't want to shut your mouth, and your skeletons will be broken into pieces. Birds will eat your flesh and suck your fresh blood." I said without caring my manner.

"Okay…" She let me go. She yawned again while she's standing. She's awaked.

I turned and saw her eyes. Yes, her blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Pure like diamonds. And my tongue spoke.

"So now. Your name and address, please." Said me like a policeman.

"Umm… It seems that I forget my name. Hehe." She smiled to me.

_Goodness._

"So??"

"So you must take care of me… Hehe." She smiled again.

Such an amnesiac. But wait. She is… Ugh. Who's she?

"_What was the start of all this?"_

_Wait. I remember this poem._

"_When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?"_

_Yeah. This is Chronicles. Chrono Cross. And she's… She's not Kid. Kid has bad manner. She does not have this._

_Time Devourer. Kid's there!!_

_But that was not Kid. Wait. Chrono said that he wanted Serge to save his princess. Schala. Schala. She's really Schala._

"Are you Schala?" I asked respectfully.

"Thanks. You're giving me a beautiful name." She smiled once again.

_But she's Schala. Why don't she remember her name?_


End file.
